


Ash's worship time

by EroNeko91



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Boot Worship, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroNeko91/pseuds/EroNeko91
Summary: Ash gets the worship she deserves
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher





	Ash's worship time

**Author's Note:**

> Now i'm trying to get back into the smut writing business :P

Sal kneelt as he felt the heel of the boot on his shoulder blades. He smirked as he looked up at the smirking girl. Ash smirked as she moved her high heeled boots towards his face. “ lick!” she ordered him. He moaned, face all red as he leaned down to kiss and lick her boots. Her shiny boots tasted like leather, it made him dizzy. His pants grew tight as he licked up to her knee. He panted as he kissed up her thigh.” m-may i??” he asked with innocent eyes. Ash smirked as she pulled him by the pigtails up toward her crotch. Sal pulled down his pants and underwear. He went down to lick up her slit. Ash pressed her legs in a cross so Sal could press his throbbing member in between her legs. He licked up her slit to let his tongue slip into her wet slippery hole. She moaned as she grabbed his pigtails harder. Sal groaned as he sucked her clit, cycling her with his tongue. He pressed her legs together , humping the boots desperately. Her legs felt amazing against him. He reached out for a lube bottle on the floor they had just in case. He squirted some on his hand and stroked himself, before returning to humping her legs even more desperately. “P please A-ash let me cum.. !” Sal whimpered. Ash panted and shoved him further into her pussy. “You wanna come Sal? Cum as i cum, im so fkn close” she groaned. Sal desperately assaulted her clit as he felt a familiar tightness in his stomach. She shook and tighten around him as he was covered by her pussy juice. His movements became uneven and he let out a loud moan as he painted her boots with his jizz. He sat down on his knees as he came down form his high. “ thanks pet.” Ash smiled and petted his head. “ now clean” he gave her a smile and went to lick the sticky cum off her boots.


End file.
